Radiolabeled neutral amino acids uptake was studied in isolated cerebral capillaries obtained from gerbils subjected to bilateral common carotid occlusion with and without release. Both ischemia and postischemia and the postischemic recirculation of the cerebral blood lead to a transient increase of capillary neutral amino acid uptake.